1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to the field of pressurized fluid systems and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for detecting leaks in a pressurized air conditioning or refrigeration system. The purpose of the apparatus is to provide the technician with a simple method of injecting a predetermined amount of a secondary fluid, e.g., a fluorescent dye, and/or lubricant into a pressurized system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous pressurized fluid systems have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to operate optimally within a certain pressure range. If the internal pressure falls below this range, the system needs to be recharged with an appropriate lubricant. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
There does not presently exist a cost effective way to accomplish the task of inserting a predetermined amount of lubricant into a pressurized system. Added to this, is the fact that when a technician arrives on site they are faced with a myriad number of systems with service connection access ranging from the accessible to the acrobatic and often cramped working conditions.
Some systems contain a combination of fluids. For example, air conditioning and refrigeration systems generally contain a refrigerant (the primary fluid) in combination with a lubricating oil (the secondary fluid) for the compressor and other critical components. The lubricating oil is generally present in fairly low quantities, usually less than 5% of the total fluid. The present invention provides for the introduction of these and other secondary fluids into air conditioning or refrigeration systems charged with the primary fluids in order to detect leaks in the pressurized systems.
Furthermore, air conditioning or refrigeration system leaks are difficult to locate because refrigerants are generally odorless and colorless gases. The present invention provides for a device and method for injecting a small amount of a concentrated fluorescent additive or dye into the system, thereby making the leaks easier to find. The fluorescent dye can be injected into the system with the present device or they can be placed in the systems at the original equipment manufacturing facility prior to the system being put into service. These air conditioning and refrigeration systems are closed loop recirculating systems and the secondary fluid is a lubricant that also travels throughout the system while in operation. The dye will travel throughout the system and leak out with the refrigerant. The dye will leave a stain that can be further enhanced with the use of an ultraviolet (UV) lamp. The UV wavelength of light will excite the dye allowing the operator to more easily identify the exact location of the leak. The device can also be used to add the appropriate lubricant to the air conditioning or refrigeration system without stopping the system and without any special equipment.
A cartridge that is at or about atmospheric pressure while not in use contains the concentrated fluorescent dye and/or lubricant. The cartridge is connected to the device of the present invention in a way that will raise the pressure of the dye above that of the operating system. The connection between the device and the operating system must be airtight. The connection can be a quick coupler, thread or other means of positive, sealed connection.